1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for winding toroidal deflection coils comprising a toroidal core, the device having a rotatable winding wheel comprising a wire take-off device and a removable portion through which the core can be arranged on means for holding and rotating said core.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device of the kind set forth is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,899. In this known device the winding wheel consists of an annular gear-wheel which supports a small wire take-off wheel. Adjacent the winding wheel a drivable wire feed reel is arranged. The winding wheel as well as the feed reel pass through the interior of the core during winding. Because the feed reel and the winding wheel together have a rather large diameter, and because the wire take-off wheel must be in the center of the core, cores having very small diameter openings cannot be wound by device of this type.
Before winding can be started, the required quantity of wire must be wound onto the feed reel.
Large tensile forces are exerted on the wire whenever large dimensions of the winding wheel and feed reel cause speed variations during winding.